Only Him and I
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: Omi didn't mind having to sneak out at night to see Jack. In fact...Omi enjoyed it.


Only Him and I

**Disclaimer: Whaddaya think? There's my damn disclaimer. Like it or don't.**

*********

_**Enjoy**_

*********

Omi once again snuck away in the middle of the night. It was very quiet, as it always was. Sneaking out had become a tradition for Omi; he was never caught.

'It is always most easy to get out of the Xiaolin Temple,' Omi thought as he started towards his destination. 'It is most surprising that Master Fung has not caught me by now…,'

This bothered Omi much of the time. Master Fung always knew _everything_. Omi suspected that maybe Master Fung did know he snuck out, just that he did not know where to.

Thank Dashi for that.

Omi's troublesome thoughts came to an end as he arrived to the Spicer household. Grinning, Omi snuck in through a window. Jack should really lock this thing.

Landing on one of the beaten up Jackbots, he saw his daylight foe; Jack Spicer. Jack was fixing his 'Bots up, unknowing that he had a visitor. Omi watched him for a minute, wondering why Jack bothered with those 'hunk of junks', as Raimundo called them. And what better way to find out then ask?

"Why do you fix them when you know they will only be destroyed again?"

Jack shrieked and spun around, finally noticing Omi's presence. Omi chuckled lightly. Jack was always most marvelous for a laugh.

"Did I scare you Jack? I am most sorry," he said, grinning ear from ear. Jack just sighed and returned to his work.

"It's my hobby," he told the Xiaolin monk, sounding exasperated. Omi nodded, not knowing what else to say for once. That did not matter though. He never felt like he absolutely had to speak when he was here. It was just as comfortable to sit in silence. It was nice being with Jack like this.

'Just him and I,' Omi thought, then went back to just watching the red-headed albino. Jack did seem to fit in here with all of the machinery. More so than he ever did hunting down Shen-Gun-Wu. He really stood out here, with his bright red hair and pale completion.

Omi did not know why, but he had come to really like the self-proclaimed evil boy genius. He was most funny even though he did not try to be; that only added to his strange charm. It was fun to just come out here and watch him work on his projects.

'In fact…I believe that I really like him,' Omi thought slowly, 'How strange.'

Jack sighed again, bring Omi out of his thoughts.

"You sure sigh a lot Jack. Are you alright?" he asked. What if something was wrong? Was he in any pain? What if…Jack didn't like him being here. That thought hurt more than Omi ever believed it could.

"I'm fine, just tired," Jack said, making Omi suddenly notice the bags under his eyes.

"Oh!" Omi jumped up, wanting to get Jack the rest he obviously needed. Jack should not be working! He should rest! Now!

"Then you should not be working on your Jackbots any longer! You must rest!" Omi quickly took Jack's tools out of his hands.

"Hey!" Jack reached to get them back, but Omi moved out of his reach. "Omi, give them back!"

"No! You need rest, Jack," Omi moved right beside Jack and started to push him towards his back.

"Omi!" Jack complained quite loudly.

"Please Jack!" Omi could not help but feel very worried about Jack. How long has it been since he rested? Days?

"You must rest. You need to regain your strength. I don't want you to be hurt…" Omi stopped talking, quickly looking away from the shocked Jack. Omi could not believe he said that! He could feel his face burning up.

It was silent for a moment. They could hear Jack's computer vibrate.

"Okay," Jack finally said, looking down at Omi. He shot Jack a big smile and dragged him to his bed. Jack even let Omi tuck him in.

As Jack started to drift off, Omi did something that surprised both of them. He kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Good night, my friend," Omi said quietly, leaving out the window in a flash.

'I can not believe I did that,' Omi thought, blushing. It was not something he should have done. But he could not help it. In fact…

He would do it again.

*********

**A/N: This little one-shot is dedicated to ****soup13****, who was the first person to review on my Jami* one-shot '**_**Just Us'**_** . If you liked this one, please read that story too! It's a bit different, but you might like it. I sure hope so!!!**

**Thx for reading, but can you please review? When you don't review, I feel like my story is horrible and feel really bad. So please**_**!!!REVIEW!!!**_

***: Jack x Omi (my own little design; not bad if I say so myself! ^_^**

**Until Next Time,**

**inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
